1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to a hanger having a clip for securing a pair of gloves to each other, and a hook for displaying the pair of gloves by placing said hook over a rod projecting from a vertical display panel. More particularly, it relates to a hanger having a clip which engages one side of each glove of a pair of gloves and is secured in engagement therewith by a locking fastener. The hanger also includes a hook which is used to hang the gloves for display purposes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under Secs. 1.97-1.99
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,917, issued on Dec. 4, 1984, entitled: Hand Wearing Apparel Display Package and Method and Machine for Assembly Thereof, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses a plastic tag having a hook projecting from one end and a portion to which the gloves are secured at the opposite end. As shown in FIG. 3b, the pair of gloves are secured to the tag by a staple. While this display arrangement has been successfully used, the need for improvements therein have been recognized. With the hanger arrangement revealed in the patent, the staple extends through one side of one of the gloves and through both sides of the other glove such that only one glove may be tried on. Currently available stapling equipment of the type shown in the above-mentioned patent cannot be used to staple together only the two adjacent sides of the two gloves. Further, on occasion, one of the ends of the staple may not be fully depressed against the surface of the tag, such that a person handling the gloves may be scratched by one of the sharp ends of the staple. While the staple may be carefully removed from the gloves and the tag, without damage to the gloves, the gloves may be pulled from the hanger in such a way as to damage the gloves as they are pulled from the staple.
A second embodiment of the hand wearing apparel display package is shown in FIG. 3a of the 4,485,917 patent. In this embodiment the gloves are attached to a plastic hanger and a labelling tag by a plastic fastener which is inserted through the glove material and the labelling tag by a hollow needle which also passes through a hole provided in the plastic hanger. While the plastic fastener eliminates some of the above-mentioned problem associated with the use of a staple, such as injuries from contact with the ends of the staple and damage to the gloves from careless removal of the staple, it does have other drawbacks. The principal ones being that the plastic fastener does not compress the glove material to hold the gloves tightly against the labeling tag and plastic hanger.
As Will subsequently become apparent, the hanger of this invention includes a spring loaded clip member. A spring loaded clip, similar in its manner of operation to that of this invention but differing in the details of its construction due to their different intended uses, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,726, issued on Dec. 5, 1989 entitled: Hanger For Supporting Plural Garments.